


Sunset

by GoldenStar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Set in the real world, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenStar/pseuds/GoldenStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sea, thousand sunsets. Two women, thousand feelings.<br/>What happens when it all collides? When it all comes together to create something they thought will never happened? Into something that will change them forever? What happens when it turns into Love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**It all starts with the sea and a beautiful sunset**

 

They are many reasons why she loves the sea. The excitement it represents, the adventures you could live in those waters, its blue and warm, how welcoming it is. But she never thought she will love it more later on. She never thought what happened in those waters will ever have happened to her. To her!

To that reserved woman, but that will speak her mind when she feels like it though. That easygoing woman that everyone likes being around her. Her?, well, sometimes she likes to be around people but other times she will only think of killing them. Except, of course, her best friend Mary-Margaret and husband David Nolan. They have being such amazing people and friends to her since they met when she moved to Hawaii a year ago.

She had never felt so loved and important in her life than this last year around Mary-Margaret and David, and the other people living around that is. She has never been the sensitive, open-heart kind of person, but being around everyone here she felt safe and loved. She really likes being loved, even though she wouldn't say it aloud. However they are many kinds of love and she likes this one don't get her wrong, but she always have wanted to find that special kind of it. She was even unconsciously getting to the conclusion that maybe it wasn't for her. And there comes the sea and that beautiful sunset that gave her what she thought will never happen to her.

To her!... named Emma Swan.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

They are many reasons why she loves the sea. The calm it represents, the good and quiet day you could have looking at those waters, its beauty, how it inspires her. But she never thought she will come to love it more later on. She never thought what happened in those waters will ever have happened to her. Ever!

Ever to that very reserved and private woman, with no interest in sharing her life with everyone out there. To that hardworking and nice _at-first-sight_ , because when it came to work she will be "The-Bitches-Queen" (public's word). But she said it came with the job and life as well, that you had to earn and maintain other people respect. And that she gets everywhere she goes.

She has some good friends, _"they are few but enough and totally worth it"_ as she says. And she loves her job and her family, she loves her family with every single bit of her heart. Family is an important part in her life, a very important one actually. That is why she is making this move with them, this move that will change her life forever, that will give her that sea and that sunset which will lead to what she always have wanted but was too tough to say so. To what she thought will never happen to her.

To her!... named Regina Mills.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

They are so many reasons why they love the sea. While one sees adventure, the other sees calm; one sees excitement, the other sees peace; one sees home, the other sees inspiration.

But what happens when they both find the same reason to love the sea? When they find themselves in a place they thought they will never be? When the sea, that has given them so much already, gives them something more? Something they have always asked for but wouldn't say it aloud. Something they came to the conclusion was just not for them. Something that will change them forever...

What if it gives them Love?

**Author's Note:**

> A story that I am excited to write. :) So let me know what you think!!  
> Kisses from ur friend,  
> GoldenStar


End file.
